Betrayal of Fate
by xDevereauxScythex
Summary: You've guessed it. Betrayals, jealousy, envy, and the 7 deadly sins. Torture and punishment awaits for those who disobey the laws of the opponent. Who are they betraying? Different stories. Intro, now up. Rated M for mature content, and sexual references.


**The Betrayal of Fate – Chapter 1[Fire from the skies]**

**Intro~**

Flippy flopped unto a chair. Mouse-ka-boom followed, along with sneaky and nelson. They put down their satchels and weapons, and sat down for their patrols. It was already past 24:30. Since they were on patrol duty, they easily fell asleep.

**2:45**

A gunshot was heard from the skies. Flippy jumped out from his seat, surprised from the sudden noise. He turned to his friends. _They're asleep? How could they be asleep at this hour? _He sighed, and took his binoculars. He navigated through the field, and he saw a gleaming orange light slowly getting closer. He rubbed his eyes, and it was nearby. His eyes widened in shock, and he tried to wake up the others. However, to no avail, they are still asleep. He then realized that the plane was coming to another way, followed by a bunch of planes.

_The leading plane looks damaged…_

He saw a missile fire towards the leading plane, causing it to crash. Flippy ran towards the crashed plane. The other pilots realized that they were on the Clavic Airspace, and they disappeared in a second. He saw a pilot crawling outside the plane, somehow looking like an armadillo.  
"*cough* "cough* H-help… *cough* *cough*"

"I'll be right there!"

Flippy ran towards the pilot, helped him on his feet, and started sprinting towards the patrol center. The plane fully caught on fire and exploded. The explosion woke up everyone in camp. The military officers and recruits ran towards the scene. They also spotted Flippy with a pilot. The two fainted, and needed medical attention. The shockwave from the explosion reached them, and if they do not get to the quarter's hospital right now, they will be dead. They rushed the two into the hospital's ER, and called for a doctor immediately.

**7:33**

Flippy woke up, with his head hurting and his sides, arms, and legs aching. He turned his head to the right, and he saw the pilot from last night. _Now I remember, I was helping him… _I saw that he was already awake, and looking at me with fierce eyes, but then he calmed down.

"Thank you for saving me." The armadillo said with a tingling tone.

"Oh, it's my pleasure Mr.?"

"Landis. Just call me Landis."

"Okay Landis. I'm Flippy. Nice to meet ya."

Landis nodded his head, and relaxed a bit more. The doctor came in, and both of us shifted our eyes to the man. He adjusted his glasses, and signaled for someone to come in. It was the General.

"So, are you boys feeling alright?" The General asked.

"We're fine."

"Good, because you have a lot to do today. Private, escort our new pilot to the investigation room. We want to know why he was being chased with those ruffians."

Flippy rolled his eyes. _Forget I said we're alright…_

"Anyway, did you see anything marked on the planes chasing this man?" The General added.

Flippy cocked his head to the man. "Yes sir, there's a black and red sign on their planes, looking like an inverted arrowhead."

The General's eyes widened. "You mean… Phoenix air forces?"

"Uh… yes sir." _Phoenix air forces? I've never heard of them…_

The general adjusted his position and said, "The phoenix clan is a deadly and powerful army. Their air forces are unbeatable and their seamen are in tact… Their armies contain the vilest and vigorous soldiers… No other clan has ever beaten them and won."

Flippy's hands trembled. _I wouldn't want to meet them at all…_

"I was their pilot once." Landis interrupted.

The two looked at him with astonished faces. "You came from the Phoenix Clan?"

He nodded his head. "Actually, I was their best pilot yet, but I was relieved from duty since I accidentally mistook the elite forces as an attacker."

They looked at each other. "So… You got kicked out of the team?"

"Most definitely."

The General took and shook his hand. "Then welcome to the team, Mr. Landis."

The armadillo took his hand back, and said, "I'd have to think about that, but thank you for your generous offer, sir."

"If you change your mind, give me a call." The man said as he handed him a business card. The pilot nodded and went his way.

**Outskirts, 11:44**

A man in black looked into his binoculars. "I guess our pilot made a deal with our enemies…"

Another man appeared beside the man. "That pilot… Heh, let's just see if he likes our way for him to come back. Hehehe…"

Then the two disappeared in a flash.

**Phoenix Clan, 15:02**

General Flash smashed his hand into the table, leaving the table to bits. "WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE JOIN THAT WRECTHED EXCUSE FOR AN ARMY?"

Blade tipped his hat. "It was a deal, General Flash, sir. We're not confirmed if he agreed."

General Flash laughed. "Then let's make sure he doesn't confirm the contract."

**Landis' residence, 18:52**

He just arrived from his long trip. As he opened the door, he was aimed by a knife on his neck. He moved his eyes to his attacker. "Argh, and you thought I wouldn't recognize you, Zero."

Agent Zero tightened his grip. "And that's what I'm planning for you to do, Landis ol' buddy. You've made a deal that is unacceptable."

"What deal?"

"The deal you and the Clavic General had during 7:33, at the Clavic medical station."

His eyes widened. "H-how did you—"

"We don't just leave any ex-soldiers unattended. Besides, how do you think we plan all those successful attacks?"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Zero laughed at his insignificance. "I know, it's fun to be one. So if you don't mind, let's put you behind bars."

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Zero paused, then smirked. "Oh? Therefore, you want me to kill you first before you get in jail? If you say so."

"Soldier, hold your fire."

They cocked their heads to the Girl in the camouflage uniform.

"My sweet, what brings you here? Do you want to see me cut his head off?"

The girl shot Zero on his arm. "Don't talk to your First Lieutenant like that, soldier."

Zero gritted his teeth, and let go of the man. Landis went behind the girl. The girl looked at the terrified man.

"You must be Landis. Our ex-leading pilot, am I right?"

"Y-you're a part of the clan?"

She shook his hand. "In fact I am; ex-soldier."

He looked at her. _She looks very familiar…_

"I am First Lieutenant, Alexis. I go with the name of Black Star, and you may call me Ma'am or Lieutenant. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes m-ma'am."

"Good. Now, come with us. My brother General Flash has a great deal about you, ex-leading pilot Landis."

He nodded his head and followed the two Phoenix soldiers.

**Phoenix Headquarters, 20:33**

They entered the headquarters. It was dark, and just a mere lamp shade was the one giving off the light.

"I've been waiting for you." A dark and low voice said.

The armadillo shook his head, and his hands trembled. _Who the fuck is this scary guy?_

Two purple and evil eyes appeared from where the voice came from. From the dim light, he could see a figure with crossed legs and its hands together on its lap.

"Don't you remember me cadet? I'm your General."

His eyes widened. "G-general… Flash?"

The figure stood up and walked out from the darkness. "Indeed. It's good that my soldiers have good memories."

"Brother, what would we do with our ex-pilot?" The Lieutenant asked.

The General paused, and then grinned. "I have a proposition for you, soldier. Whether you suffer the consequences of joining the enemy team, or to decline their contract and live your life. That's what you get for joining the Phoenix Army, Landis. We don't just let go of our soldiers. We get what we want, when we want it, and _nobody _should betray us. You signed the contract." He really had to emphasize the word; 'nobody'.

"But… I signed the retireme—"

General Flash batted his fist on the table. "You didn't read the fine print now, didn't you? It clearly states that YOU ARE OFFICIALLY PHOENIX CLANS' SOLDIER, BOTH BODY, MIND AND SOUL! When you die, your SOUL stays with the Clan, whether you like it or not!"

Landis felt a chill through his spine. "Y-yes sir."

The General laughed. "Okay then, soldier." He left, and whispered to his sister as he walked past her. _Keep an eye on him; I don't think he meant what he said._

The Lieutenant nodded her head and lead the pilot to the exit, and untied his ropes.

"So… Did your brother really mean what he said?" Landis said, breaking the silence.

She glared at him. "Yes. And as you know, I love my brother, and I'll do whatever it takes to please him. Even though it involves killing _you_." Emphasizing the word.

He looked away nervously, and decided not to talk anymore. "Oh, and one more thing. If ever I caught you making that deal sealed, I'll make sure you don't see the sun's rays ever again."

_Dang, that girl is cute, but she gives me the creeps._

He went on the road, not knowing the dangers that await him in his journey.

**~To be continued**

I made this fanfiction story as a plot/storyline of the Animation Project I'm doing. Sooner or Later, I'm going to post the video, and some of it contains the above. Story from Evil13Angel.

P.S. She has her computer cracked, that's why she can't update.

_=Devereaux_


End file.
